


The Hippogryff and the Griffin

by ninemoons42



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Interspecies, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a faraway place and time, they come together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hippogryff and the Griffin

  
title: The Hippogryff and the Griffin  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
pairings: Arthur/Eames [as the hippogryff and the griffin, respectively], Dom/Mal [as the magician and the shadow]  
warnings: This fairytale-style AU takes its direct inspiration from a series of lovely drawings created by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aya_no_hako/profile)[**aya_no_hako**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aya_no_hako/) , showing Arthur and Eames as the titular legendary animals. The art [here](http://aya-no-hako.livejournal.com/2661.html) shows their human forms kissing + their animal forms nuzzling, while the art [here](http://aya-no-hako.livejournal.com/6202.html) shows their human forms connected by the chain. The human forms do not make an appearance here, though.  
This is a fluffy little fic and I apologize for any cavities induced by all the sugar. There are some vague hints of the events in the movie, so assume some spoilers.  
disclaimer: I don't own the original story or the characters. Not making any profit, just playing in the sandbox.  
summary: In a faraway place and time, they come together again.

  
Once upon a time there was a squinty-eyed magician. He was a teacher, following in the footsteps of his mentor, and he loved a beautiful spirit of shadow and starlight.

The magician loved fantastic creatures and once, he acquired a beautiful egg mottled silver and gold. He had saved the egg from the house of a wicked man, and he promised whatever creature would fly from it that he would take care of it, and try to make sure it was happy.

A few moons passed and soon, watched over by the magician and the shadow, the egg hatched and out came a creature both gentle and fierce, an impossible creature: a hippogryff. He was a handsome one, all raven-colored feathers and proud silver crest; from the neck down he was a powerful horse, with great black wings.

"You're beautiful!" the magician exclaimed.

The hippogryff let himself be bound to the magician, for he had shown such kindness, and always made sure the hippogryff was well-fed and well-off. And from then on the hippogryff wore a golden band on his leg.

But the young hippogryff was solemn and unhappy, because he was alone.

The magician sighed, and squinted, and said, "I must find you a companion."

"I can help you," the shadow spirit said. "I know of a dying griffin, and she has just laid an egg. You can speak with her, and tell her you will care for her hatchling."

"That is a wonderful idea." And so the magician went away, and on his return he was carrying another egg. This one was scarlet and it glowed from within, a heart of light, and the hippogryff watched over it with deep interest and wonder, hoping that perhaps its mate would arrive soon.

Finally, the red egg hatched, and out came a young griffin. He was not at all like his dam, for she had been bronze and black and he was golden-maned and golden-winged. He was affectionate, and cheerful, and he looked at the hippogryff and he hid behind his wings.

And the hippogryff looked at the griffin and was happy.

So the magician asked the griffin if it would stay with him, and with the shadow spirit - and with the hippogryff. And the griffin was pleased, and consented to wear, not just a golden collar, but a chain that connected him and the hippogryff, so that they might always be together, so that they might always fly together, and never be parted from each other.

And when the magician lost his lover, the shadow spirit, the hippogryff and the griffin were there for him, and they helped him get over his grief and his madness - but that is another story.  



End file.
